Patent Document 1 discloses a method of producing a tandem hetero photoelectric conversion element. In this production method, V-shaped grooves are formed on a Si wafer, a PN junction is formed on the Si wafer, and a Group III-V compound semiconductor is epitaxially grown on the Si wafer. Patent Document 1 discloses a method of epitaxially growing the Group III-V compound semiconductor under a condition of the growth temperature of 500 degrees centigrade or below and the incident flux ratio of the Group III element to the Group III element of 15 or above.
Patent Document 1: JPH5-3332 A